Falling Around You
by sarah312
Summary: When Elena Gilbert's parents are threatened to be killed by a dangerous community 'The Five', she has to make choice. Either she do what they are asking or loose her parents. Little did she knew that her mission will lead her to the past.
1. Prologue

Hello Everyone.… I just get an idea of this story few weeks ago. So I'm posting the prologue. My two stories are already in progeess, so I don't know when I'll post the first chapter but I promise I'll soon. I would like to thanks Swathi who helped me with this one. :)

PS : Good response can really motivate me to update soon.. ;)

Damon stared at the ring in his hand, he could not believe he was really doing this. He was going to propose Elena, the girl he loved since he was 15. When he graduated from high school, he never thought, he would see her ever again but then again fate does weird things and things that could work in your favour sometimes.

After years, she was here with him and he couldn't be happy anymore. She was the best thing that ever happened to him and he did not regret meeting her or welcoming her back into his life.

Sure, when Elena met him after 5 years, he resisted giving in. He tried to stay away from her. Hell he even had Rose at that time but he still couldn't fight off the attraction between them. She walked back into his life like a gust of wind, placing everything in right position.

He was in love with her and he'll always love her. He had already send everyone out of the house. His brother, Stefan and his going to-be sister-in-law, Caroline had been sent for a dinner date at the plaza. His best friend, Bonnie and her boyfriend, Enzo had gone for a movie with his drinking buddy, Alaric in tow.

Hearing her footsteps pulled him out of his thoughts. A glimpse of a smile appeared on his face as he waited for her arrival and when he heard a gasp, he came into the view, the smile on his face growing. There she was, looking gorgeous as always in her black dress with her high heels on. Her chocolate hair neatly secured in an elegant bun and her soft olive skin shinning in candle's lights.

She was surprised, it was written all over her beautiful face. "What's all this?" She motioned her hand towards the candles which gave the room a soft glow and the rose petals adorning the table beautifully.

"I know it's not too much but it was all I could do" he scratched the back of his neck, nervously as she keep staring at him with an unidentified expression. He took few steps towards her and cup her cheeks gently.

He kissed her softly. "Elena are you okay?" He asked with concern. She was shocked, he was expecting that but now she was standing completely still, it was scaring him.

What if he proposed to her and she said no? He'll loose her but he had to try. He came down on his knee and held the ring in his finger, looking at her. He watched as her hands covers her mouth, her expressions blank.

"Elena Gilbert… I know it must be looking creepy to you, considering you have an attitude which is high as of sky" he chuckled at his own joke. "But still I want you in my life forever. I'm in love with you. I've been since I was 15 when you walked straight into me in that hall way of school. I just never realized it until now".

He noticed that she wasn't saying anything, she was just looking at him with wide eyes. His heart sank, she didn't love him. She must have never expected this from him. He couldn't blame her though. He, Damon Salvatore who always mocked and acted like he did not believe in love, relationships, was on his knees now.

"It's okay if you say no but just say something Elena" he said sadly and then he noticed her movement. Her hand went back to her back pocket and his brows furrowed in confusion.

He looked at the ring and watch as she brought her hands forward holding something. Damon's heart skip a beat when he realized in her hands was a gun. The gun was pointed on his forehead and ring fell from his hands.

"Stand up, smart ass" she smirked as he stand up, holding his hands up in surrender. Her hands were not even trembling, Damon noticed.

"Elena?" He was in shock. He didn't knew what was happening. Just a few minutes ago he was on his knees in front of that girl and now the same girl was pointing the gun at him.

"Never thought you'll get fooled in such a short time" a familiar voice came from the darkness and he struggled to see the man's face but when he did, he couldn't believe his eyes.

The man laughs coldly. "Oh Damon don't be so surprised"

"He made me do work so hard to get his attention. Asshole." Elena said with a smirk.

Damon was speechless, he was at loss of words. The girl he loved was pointing a gun at him and the person he hated with his guts was standing in front of him. And he? He was vulnerable.

"You got what you wanted Elena?" The man looked at Elena while Damon just stood there, shocked.

"Yes. I completed my part, now it's your turn" she said.

"I'll but first do the honours. Are you going to shoot him or I've to do that?" the man let out an evil chuckle and Damon's blood ran cold.

"Killing him wasn't the part of the plan" he heard Elena argue back and something in her voice gave him hope. May be just may be she cared about him after all.

"Plans change sweetheart" the main said. "I think I should do the honours then"

"Oh he loves me. It's the least I can do" her brown eyes which Damon grown to love were holding no compassion just coldness. "You'll die by hands of the love of your life" she told him.

Damon's blue eyes met her brown one's. He was on verge of crying. He never cried in his life except on his mother's funeral but now he was feeling betrayed. He watched, her hands bringing the gun to his forehead once again.

"Why?" Damon's voice broke as he asked the dreading question which was bothering him.

"Blame the fate" she smiled sweetly as she placed her fingers on trigger.

"No. My Love's to blame" he whispered as he closed his eyes, accepting his fate.

"Goodbye Damon"

They were the last words he heard before the sound of trigger pulling reached his ears and everything went black.

Reviews… :)

Also it's prologue, a part of the story, which will happen at some stage of the storyline. First chapter will be post soon.  



	2. The Turning Point

First of all, I would like to thanks amara97 ,my awesome beta… You rock girl… She helped me out with this chapter and I loved it.. Hope you guys also enjoy this one… Happy Reading… :)

6 months Back…

Something was going to happen.

I couldn't help but feel on edge sitting near the window holding my journal as usual in my lap. That deadly feeling creeping up my skin that something bad was going to happen was giving me the jitters. Fiddling with the pen as I tried to gather my thoughts but I could not write anything. My hands just hovered over the blank page.

I sighed and shut the journal. "Maybe it's because of lack of sleep." I muttered into the silence of my room as I stood up for a much needed shot of espresso. As I passed my parents' room, I heard my parents whispering to each other. I was about to rush by when I heard my dad.

"I don't know Isobel" That did not seem like lovemaking or sweet nothings. "We don't have enough money to pay."

Not having enough money?

My eyes went wide in surprise. I mean aren't we 'The Gilberts', one of the richest family in New York City. Sure we were not that rich when I was in high school but everything had changed during the mid senior year. Dad had married Isobel Petrova. Mama had died when I was just a freshman. After two years of mourning for Miranda, Dad had finally found love. Stepmom was a rich woman and after the union of the Gilberts and the Petrovas, Gilberts had become one of the rich families.

After high school, we moved here to New York, the city that never sleeps. So, I couldn't believe it when I heard dad tell Mom that we were having shortage of money.

"Grayson" I heard Mom's voice trying to soothe my tense father. I knew he would be pacing in their room. "They won't stop until we…"

"Elena?" I jumped as dad called me. I took a small step into the room and faced mom and dad's shocked face. "What are you doing here? It's Friday night."

I looked down as I was at loss for words. Yes, it was Friday night but I didn't have many friends or those I could say real friends. After high school, I had left behind everything and everyone, who loved Elena. When we moved here, everyone was more interested in knowing the Gilbert Perks rather than the girl behind.

"I wasn't in mood to go out" I said nervously. "I'm sorry for eavesdropping."

"You were eavesdropping?" Isobel said in disbelief.

"I heard your conversation and I have some money. I can help." I said quickly and there was a dead silence for a minute.

"Elena. Go back to your room and sleep. There is nothing to worry" Dad said in his 'go to your room young lady, this is not a place for you' voice. I nodded and made my way upstairs.

As I left, I heard Isobel say something in annoyed tone to Dad.

After Mama had died, I missed a mother's love and when Dad brought Isobel home to meet me, I had been very happy. But alas, I was not going to find a mother in her. She scolded me for almost everything, from my grades to my choice about studying literature. Following mama's dream of me going to Harvard to study English literature was almost foiled by her. 3 months when I had graduated as valedictorian with a literature degree, the two of them had not even come. But I did not care. I knew they were trying to express their disdain.

The sound of loud bang startled me, snapping me out of my thoughts. I rushed down the hallway. My heart leaped into my mouth at the sight. Dad was on his knees and a man with a broad chest pointing gun at him. My eyes then moved to see Isobel, whose arms were forced behind her back in a tight grip by another man. 3-4 men were scattered around the room with guns and the sight made my knees almost give away.

"Oh we've sweet Elena here" a black haired man who I hadn't noticed before said. He was leaning back on couch, wearing a look like he had own the house.

"Don't drag her in this" Dad pleaded and I looked at him, my eyes blurring as tears pooled into them.

"Dad what's going?" I choked out.

"I guess beautiful Elena is still clueless about everything. Right Grayson?" He smirked as he checked me from head to toe.

"William please… We're going to pay you every ounce, just give us more time" Isobel pleaded but the guy William just barked out a dangerous laugh.

"Don't fucking say that. I gave you two, a year but now I think that I've been too soft" he said and waved his hand, signalling me to come to him.

My whole body was trembling with fear. I didn't know these men and judging by their personality I was sure that they were dangerous. They were just the people Mama would rush by when we saw them lazing in the park. I had no idea why Isobel and Dad would get involved with people like them. It was clear to me that they want money, 'their money', as they called it.

"Elena Darling" William sang breaking my running thoughts. I unwillingly dragged myself towards him, tears were rolling down my cheeks from fear.

"Please… don't h..hurt me" I sobbed quietly as William ran his dirty hand on my cheeks, grinning. He clearly liked seeing me tremble like a leaf. My stomach lurched thinking what he was going to do.

"William please my daughter…" My father's words stopped in mid sentence as the guy pointing gun to him, kneeled him, making Dad groaning in agony.

I took a few rushed steps towards Dad but was pulled back roughly by William. "No.." I shook my head. "Don't hurt my dad" I screamed.

"Will…Please we can settle it down easily" Isobel said. "This doesn't have to be this way."

"It clearly has to be this way" William said as he tightened his grip on my elbow. "Boss isn't happy with you two."

There was a dead silence in the room except for my sobs that I was trying to hold back. I was shivering uncontrollably.

"He has ordered to finish this" he smirked and Isobel gasped. I started thrashing and kicking William to come out of his grasp. He was going to kill my parents, in front of my eyes.

No this couldn't be happening.

"No.. Please" Dad pleaded.

"Don't worry Gray.. I'll take care of Elena" William grinned and I started crying. I could not limit myself to sobs anymore. My stomach twisted in fear.

"Please don't hurt them. You want money, I'll do everything to pay you back. I'll do anything… Just.." I cried.

"You'll do anything?" William's sudden change of tone made me look at him. Curiosity was written all over his face.  
Without giving a second thought, I nodded my head many times, determined to do anything to save my dad and stepmom.

"I wonder how boss knew you would propose that" he said amusedly and I gave him a puzzled look. "Boss wanted someone to do his dirty work and he assumed that once I'll threaten your parent's life, you'll be willing to do anything."

"You tricked me" I said with disbelief.

"No Elena… We didn't. We just invented a new way to get our money" he said. "You're going to work for us for a while Elena and I'm sure as hell, we're going to enjoy your company."

* * *

6 months later (a.k.a Present)

I missed the time when mama was around. She was calm and lovely woman who always loved and had time for me and Jeremy.

Jeremy.

Just the thought of my little brother filled my eyes with tears. I missed my brother now more than anything. He was away in California for college and I was here alone. He had no idea what's been going on here. Whenever I tried to back off from the deal, they threatened me with Jeremy's life. They had dangled a sword over me.

6 months of training, 6 months of pain and agony but most of all betrayal. I had started working for the organization 'The Five', determined to pay every penny from my parent's behalf. I had betrayed everyone in those six months. I got involved romantically with my victims, seduced them and then took what I wanted. Sometimes, I had to steal money, sometimes expensive things like diamonds and it wasn't easy at all. Luring victims wasn't my favorite thing, my life was always on stake in all that mess. But on the top of all, I never slept with them. I filled the men and women with anticipation but I never stayed long, 3-4 weeks and I was done.

Sometimes, I even regretted my decision to leave mystic falls behind. If we hadn't left our hometown, I wouldn't have been in that situation. I was suffering. The luxurious life I had once lived was what I was paying for. Isobel and dad had been working for that organization and I had never realized that. I never gave it a thought that a doctor and even a successful business woman couldn't earned what we had. I opened a cupboard and took out the photo album to relive my memories.

First picture was of me, Caroline and Bonnie. We were in tears and hugging each other. It was my farewell party that had been captured by Dad just hours before we left Mystic Falls. I smiled as the next picture was of me and Matt. He was my first boyfriend and I had loved him so much. I still feel guilty about not saying goodbye. Bonnie and Caroline found out from God knew where, when I was planning to leave without telling them. I never wanted to say goodbye to my friends and that town but eventually I did.

My eyes scanned the next photo and my breath hitched. I absentmindedly ran my fingers on the photograph. It was of me and Damon Salvatore, my classmate. We were staring at each other in the picture, Damon had that usual smirk on his face and I had that annoyed look ,I always had whenever he was around. —  
Flashback…

"Come on Elena, I can't even find one reason why you're with that Donavon guy?" Damon rolled his eyes and I glared at him.

"It's my life Damon. You've no right to say in it" I turned my head away.

"But the guy is too innocent for you" he smirked. "You like it rough."

"God Damon keep your voice down" I hissed. "I don't want everyone to know that…"

"I'm the guy who took The famous Elena Gilbert's virginity away" he completed my sentence and I could feel my cheeks heating up. "Come on Elena you can never be satisfied by another guy now that you know what it feels like to be with me, underneath me" he whispered in husky sound in my ear and I shivered but quickly composed myself.

"Dick" I hissed and got up to leave but Damon held my hand and pulled me down on the chair again. "Sam one picture please…"

Sam, the guy with camera smiled and nodded. Damon wrapped his one arm loosely around my shoulder and looked at me with a smirk while I glared at him. That was when the photograph was clicked…

* * *

A knock on the door pulled me out of my thoughts.  
"Come in" I said as I placed the album back in cupboard.

"Hey" Klaus, my mentor and only good friend entered my room. "So are you okay?"

I looked away and bit my lip. "Yeah.. Right wrong question." He scratched the back of his neck, nervously.

Of course I wasn't okay. I had completed my 9th target, betrayed another person and I was feeling sick. Oh how much I missed being a small town girl, without worries and care of the world.

"I'm fine" I smiled wanly at him. He was my friend and mentor. Grayson and Isobel were locked up somewhere. They won't be freed until I completed my part of the deal. So, Klaus was the only person I talked to or could rely upon. He trained me physically and mentally to defend myself if situation ever came to that.

"Elena" he held my shoulders and I knew his next words, so I completed the sentence myself.

"I know. I know. No attachments" I huffed. "Klaus I look them in the eye and betray them. What kind of person am I?"

"You're feeling guilty Elena, so you're still human" he chuckled. "Most don't give a shit about their victims but you… Your compassion is a gift Elena."

"You really know how to make me feel good" I sighed and enveloped him in a hug. "I don't know Klaus. I just.." I pulled away from him. "I don't know how much longer I can fight."

"Hey, you'll survive this. Somehow you always do" he patted my back. "Here's your next and last target" he handed me an envelope and my eyes went wide. Did I hear right?

"Last one?" I gulped and he nodded smiling.

"Oh God… I'll be free from all this. Dad and Isobel will be free. I won't have to worry about Jeremy anymore" I said squealing in happiness.

"Yeah" Klaus said. "but this case is different Elena. You're supposed to steal an evidence" At that, my smile faded. "It's your last and most dangerous case".

"I'll handle it" I said and Klaus nodded before he left. He knew I would need time to go through the target's information. I sighed and opened the envelope.

 _Damon Salvatore_

 _Son of FBI agent Giuseppe Salvatore, owner of his mother Lillian Salvatore's private firm. Have one brother named Stefan Salvatore, who is currently in relationship with town's sheriff's daughter, Caroline Forbes.…_

My hands trembled and envelope fell from her hands. I didn't have to go through for more information as my eyes scanned the address… 'Mystic Falls' …

* * *

8 hours later

I pulled in front of Mystic Grill, the rain was pouring heavily on windshield and I took several deep breaths. Before I started working on my plan, I decided to grab a drink. Several hours drive had exhausted me and I needed a few hours sleep.

I ran on my way to grill, I was half drenched. My hair which was in a bun, fell in layers on my shoulders and I rubbed my hands for warmth. I took a seat on the booth, making myself comfortable. I couldn't help notice that Mystic Falls hadn't changed a bit. Same shady walls of grill, loud Friday night's chatter….

"Whisky" it was all I said before I started looking around.

"I thought you hated whisky" a familiar velvety sound made me jump. I looked in the direction of the voice to see a man beside me and for a moment I forget to breath. His blue eyes shined and his face broke into his signature smirk.

"Hello Elena" the black haired man tilted his head to stare at me.

"Damon" I breathe out.

So how was it? Please please review guys… Next chapter will be about Elena and Damon's relationship.. Do tell me what you think about this chapter… Please review… :)


	3. Memory Lane

Aren't I awesome? 3 stories updated in less than 24 hours ;) .. So here it is, the next chapter. Happy reading. :)

"Damon" I breathed out and stared into his ocean blue eyes, they were same, pure and full of life as they were five years ago.

 _"So his name is Stefan Salvatore.. He is an Italian and just moved here with his brother and father" Caroline Forbes , grinned quite proud of herself that she got so much information in 2-3 hours. "We're planning june wedding" she sighed dramatically as Elena and Bonnie exchanged a knowing look._

 _"Well his brother is hot" Bonnie shrugged. They were sitting there in cafeteria, talking about the latest gossip which was none other than Salvatore brothers. She knew Stefan as he was in same class as Elena but she hadn't met his older brother Damon Salvatore yet. He was a senior while she was a sophomore._

 _"Bonnie Bennett, are you crushing on older Salvatore?" Caroline chirping voice made Bonnie roll her eyes. "Well I can say he's pretty hot, with those ocean blue eyes and black hairs, his leather jacket"_

 _"Choose one Caroline. Stop fantasying about both of them" Bonnie said and Elena wink at Bonnie grinning._

 _"Well am I the only one who haven't met this blue eyed mysterious man" Elena shook her head. She couldn't believe that she, Elena Gilbert didn't know about the guy everyone was talking about._

 _"Well you can spot him even from the distance of 20 feet. He is hot and unique piece. You'll know him" Caroline winked as they both got up to attend their classes._

 _Elena had Math's class now which she hated the most. She suck at Maths and her teacher Ms. Flemming always gave her detention because of her poor grades. As she walked down the hall, debating whether to attend that class or not, she hadn't saw the mysterious boy coming from the other side._

 _She snapped out of her thoughts as she collided with a hard chest, her books scattering everywhere. She bend down, annoyed. She looked up to say every curse on her tongue but her words stuck in her throat when she saw him. "Damon" she whishperd, completely oblivious to the fact that he was looking at her intently._

 _"Pardon me" he bend down and helped her gathered her books. She collected her books in rush and watched as he scan one of her notebook's cover. She stood up and looked at him, his ocean blue eyes staring her back._

 _She opened and closed her mouth, debating whether to say something or keep her mouth shut. She sighed and moved to left, only to be blocked by Damon. He smirked, when she rose her brows._

 _"What? No introduction?" He said, grinning._

 _"You must be Damon" she said casually while she was freaking out from inside. The most gorgeous boy was taking interest in her._

 _"Hello Elena" he said._

"Hello Elena" his blue eyes bored into mine but I was loss at words. "It's rude to stare Ms. Gilbert" he said cockily and I rolled my eyes.

Some things never changed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in a firm tone. He was my mission, my target. I had to win his trust or at least attract him toward me. As far as I knew Damon always liked the chase. So the more I ignore the closer he would get.

"Well, I should be the one asking you this question" he said. "You left without even saying goodbye" he put his hand on his heart in a mocking manner. "I was hurt".

"Ha ha ha! You're not funny" I shook my head. He hadn't changed at all. Same cockiness and arrogant nature…

"Oh really Elena" he said huskily and I glared at him.

He groaned. "I see you're not changed at all!" He said. "Still the one who play hard to get" He smirked.

I inwardly did a happy dance, he won't be hard to play. I never knew why but he always had that obsession with me but my triumph look didn't last long when a voice broke our conversation.

"Damon?" He turned and smile warmly at a blond woman.

"Rose.. Come meet with my old friend" he said, encircling his arm around the girl named Rose.

"Hi.. I'm Rose" she wrenched her hand in my direction and I gave a fake smile before I shook hands with her. "I'm his fiance."

My jaw literally dropped at that. Damon had a fiance? I mean Damon Salvatore was going to get married?

"Elena?" Damon's voice made me manage my posture. When I came here, I planned on seducing him, maybe even getting on bed with him because let's be honest, he was amazing at bed as far as I remembered and then may be just maybe he would've grown some affection towards me and then I stole the evidence and ta da! Mission accomplished!.

But as you saw, everything never go the way you want it.

"So Damon Salvatore is finally getting settled" I said with a smirk. "Never knew that day would come."

"People change" he shrugged. For a moment I just stared at him and he stare back. It was like whole world faded and there were just two of us. I couldn't say I'm not surprised with the intensity of his stare, we always had spark and I could still feel it.

Maybe everything was not over at all. I still had chance.

"So you guys went to high school together because I'm sure I never see you in the college" Rose said, her tone somewhere warning us that she was here.

"Yeah" he said and gulp his drink. "So how are you here Elena?"

"Just looking for the job but I'm still inexperienced. So, I thought it was a good idea to visit hometown for better ideas".

"Ideas?"

"I'm writing a novel. I studied literature in college" I shrugged at his surprised look.

"Never thought you would do that. I mean your father …" he trailed off and I looked away. I always got emotional whenever someone mention my family. I didn't even knew they were alive or what…

"What do you do?" I asked, changing the topic, although I knew what he do.

"Law firm… I'm one of the best lawyer" he said, smirking.

"Good" I placed my hand over his and smiled. Damon rose his brows in questioning manner and I took my hand back.. Baby steps…

"Nice to meet you Elena.. " Rose said with fake enthusiasm and dragged Damon to the corner.

I start seeping my drink as I watched two love birds fighting. Rose was saying something in hushed tone, however her facial expressions gave away. She was fuming. Damon said something and she shoved him away and left the grill.

Damon looked at me and sighed. He again sat beside me and gulped his remaining drink in one go.

"Are you alright?" I asked, not that I cared. Okay may be just may be little bit for the sake of old times.

"Why are you here Elena?" He looked deadly in my eye and I looked away, afraid of the fire I saw there.

"I told you..I'm"

"Cut the crap darling" he huffed. "No one appears out of the blue after five years".

"Oh did I hurt your feelings by leaving all those years ago Damon" I rolled my eyes.

"I was hurt" he said quietly and my eyes widened at his confession.

"What?"

He looked at me. "We were not friends Elena, we were kind of fucking buddies whatever you called us but we had a kind of connection. An understanding and when you left.." He trailed off and I looked away. This wasn't supposed to happen. "I'm marrying Rose in few months and I don't know why but she is insecure that we still have something".

"So…"

"So goodbye Elena" he said and left.

"Fuck" I murmur and order few more drinks.

It's been five days, and as Damon said he didn't talk to me. He didn't even looked in my direction. This job was fucking with my head. My phone rang and I groaned in annoyance but my anger disappeared when I looked at caller id. It was from Klaus.

"Hey"

"Hey stranger" the voice called from other side and I smiled. "How is it going?"

"What? No how are you and what are you doing?" I said with a mock hurt.

"It's because I know you. If mission is going well, you're fine and you would've been planning your next move" he said with a chuckle and I laugh.

"Okay.. Let's just say it's indeed very tough. The guy is resisting my charms effectively" I sighed.

"I see. Did you talk to him?"

"Yes but he is an asshole" I rolled my eyes. "He has his fiancée Rose. I've to work hard"

"Well I can suggest you a method but you've to promise you would at least try it. Dress to kill Elena" I could already imagined him grinning and a Smirk appeared on my face. "He won't be able to resist you then".

"Yeah.. Klaus I gotta go.. Will talk to you later" we said our goodbyes as I looked outside my house. Time to set plan on motion.

 _She grinned and Damon smiled. They made their way toward drinks and ordered Bourbon while she ordered tequila._

 _"Hard stuff?" He quirk his eyebrow and she rolled her eyes._

 _"I can hold my liquid Salvatore." She smirked and he shook my head. She was really a fire. After their first meeting, they talked alot and today he asked her out to Jack's party._

 _Jack was a good guy. He met Damon during summer holidays and they hit it off pretty quickly. They weren't that close but his parties were awsome and he welcomed Damon every time they met. Jack's party was what they needed now, so he took her there._

 _However, Jack's parties involved drugs with booze and he didn't want Elena to get involved in that. "It's one of my friend's party but I warn you, don't take drinks from strangers. "He had said seriously and she nodded in understanding._

 _After few drinks she was stumbling and Damon held her against his chest. So much for holding her liquor!_

 _"Elena stop… You're drunk" Damon said as she tried to take another shot of Tequila._

 _"No " she pouted. "My tolerance is way up here" she said, holding her hand up to show him._

 _"Still you're not drinking" Damon said. He've had few drinks but he didn't drink much because he had to drive but that clearly was not the case with Elena._

 _"Okay then dance with me" she dragged Damon to dancing area and he shook his head. Once they were there, Elena started swaying her hips against him while her hands encircled his neck._

 _Damon gulped as he realized how much close they were standing. She swayed her hips against his and his body gave natural male response. He stared down at her._

 _"You need to stop doing that" he said hoarsely and noticed her breathing had already turned uneven. She was staring at his lips and he also stare at her full lips. The atmosphere started changing between them and damn him, he couldn't let her go._

 _He placed his forehead against hers as he leaned. As his lips touched hers, his control slipped away. He growled into her mouth and took control of the kiss. He kept his hand on the back of her head and kissed her wildly, with passion, with everything he had. She moaned as he gripped her hips and pushed her against him._

 _"Room" he said between the kisses, her eyes grew wider but who was she to stop. Alcohol was having her do things, she never thought she would do. He pulled her against his chest and took her in one of the rooms. He attacked her lips as he closed the door behind._

 _He grabbed her legs and lift them to lock to his waist as he kissed her. He pushed her against the wall and start working on her neck, her long neck which he fantasied about in dreams. She was breathing hard as her breasts were brushing against his. He groaned as he felt himself getting unimaginably hard. He put her on feet and turned away._

 _"Hey what's wrong?" She put her hand on his shoulder ,confused and he turned to face her._

 _"I can't do this.. We can't" he said as he shook my head._

 _"I thought you wanted this" she said, her voice breaking._

 _"I do but not like this… You're drunk. You'll hate me in morning and I don't want you to regret it" he said. She was about to protest when sirens sound buzzed through window._

 _"Shit… Cops are here" he said._

"Just Wait and watch Damon Salvatore" I murmured to myself as I planned my next move in my mind.

Reviews please….


	4. Awkward meetings

Thank you Amber.. You're are awesome.. :)

I walk out of the mall with numerous shopping bags, the handles of which dig mercilessly into my skin, constricting the blood flow of my arms, I try to adjust them as I balance myself. Tonight is the party of the year, the much anticipated Christmas ball at the Lockwood's and I am looking forward to it. I have everything I need to set my plan in motion. I would go to the party and meet my old friends including Damon. I'd chosen my outfit for tonight with much care and deliberation; it's a short Renaissance Court Lace red dress. Romantic deep red lace forms a high collar and short cap sleeves, descend down front to meet a sweetheart bodice and slimming princess seams. It's body-con cut with a stunning opened back with a tie at the back neckline. The dress showcases my flawless olive skin and bare back to perfection. Its enticing!

I have a feeling that tonight would be a long night. I was going to meet Matt, Bonnie and Caroline my childhood friends after ages. Although I have tried to stay in touch after leaving Mystic Falls, our connection has faded over time as is usual for most long distance relationships. I have a feeling that they will be pissed at me for being here for weeks and not contacting them. But what they don't know is the reason behind my actions and the emotional turmoil I have been going through.

Lost in my own thoughts, I don't see the black Audi coming towards me until it's too late and when I do, I gasp in shock and fright. I don't get the time to scream as someone hauls me from behind, pulling me onto a hard chest. My heart is pounding so fast I feel like it will explode out of my ribcage, I am shaking and trembling, every nerve-ending raw with fright, adrenaline kicking and super charging my body's awareness of danger. When the screeching sounds of old tires speeding down the road fades away, I dare to lift my head and open my eyes to see who saved me!  
Damon Salvatore! My savior!

His piercing blue eyes meet my doe eyes and I feel my breath hitch in my throat and blackness clouds my vision as I faint into a quiet darkness.

"You saved me" I whisper before the world disappears.

 _"You saved me!" Elena says to the man sitting in front of her. His eyes are warm as they stare at her intently._

 _"It was nothing Elena. It was my fault. I shouldn't have let you come to that party. It was illegal and it was my responsibility to get you out of that mess," he says sincerely and Elena's heart does a double flip._

 _Elena didn't know how Damon had rescued her and avoided a confrontation with the cops. She wondered if he knew them. Everything about the party was a hazy blur for Elena and she didn't remember much!_

 _"Still thank you and I'm sorry," her cheeks turned pink as she remembered their intimate encounter._

 _"Sorry? For what?" His beautiful eyes looked tenderly at her with a penetrating stare at and God help her all she wanted in that moment was to feel his lips on her again._

 _"I was drunk and I remember... I kind of… you know..." she stammered and he let out an amused chuckle._

 _"Elena you don't have to say sorry. It's my fault. I shouldn't have taken you in that room. You were clearly drunk," he shakes his head._

 _"Damon," she holds his hand and he rubs the back of her hand with his thumbs, making her shiver. Electricity crackles in the air and she feels her body's intense reaction to him. All she wants to do is slide close to him and feel his hard body against hers._

 _"Elena it's okay," he tells her._

"Elena it's okay!" Damon's voice jolts me back to the present and I open my eyes and return to the land of the living. My hazel eyes meet his blue ones and they are mesmerizing as always, pulling me in and making me think of how I wanted to loose myself in him and never look away.

"What happened?" I murmur and look around trying to figure out where I was. Its an unfamiliar room and I am on someone's bed.

"You were about to get hit by a car. I guess you went into shock!" he shrugs and I sit up on the bed.

He sees me look around and tells me, "You were unconscious so I brought you home".

"It doesn't look like your room," I tell him and he smiles faintly but composes his face into an inscrutable expression immediately.

Of course I'd been in his room before, when we were with each…together.

"It isn't. It's a guest room," he tells me and I nod.

"Is she awake?" a familiar voice makes me look at the door and I gasp. My hands go to cover my mouth as I come face to face with Caroline Forbes.

I immediately climb out of the bed and make my way towards her but she steps back. Hurt is written all over her face. "Damon lunch is ready. Do invite our guest for lunch," she says, and quickly turns around and leaves the room.

I stand there, defeated. Caroline hates me. I should've known. I've been here for almost 3 weeks but I haven't contacted her. You can't blame me; my life was at a point that there was no room for reunions. I wonder what Bonnie and Matt have been up to. It was a surprise to find Caroline here I always thought she would settle in some big city as she used to dream about.

Wait. I thought, what the hell was she doing here at the house anyway?

"She's just upset. She'll come around", I turn around to see Damon approaching me, "eventually".

"I don't know!" I sigh and stare at him. "Wh... what is Caroline doing here…. I mean..." I stammer out.

"She's is Stefan's fiancé. They are getting married in 3 months," he says and my eyes widen in shock.

"What?"

"Yeah...if you had kept in touch and not disappeared, you would've known what was going on in your best friend's life," he tells me and I look away. "Look Elena you just left out of the blue and came back in the same way. You can't expect her to be just fine. You have been here for almost 3 weeks; why didn't you contact... her?" he eyes me wearily and I gulp and look away unable to meet his stare.

"I... I've been busy...I had a lot on my mind," I stammer and he shakes his head in disbelief. "I've been searching for a job," I blurt out and mentally slap myself for saying that. But hey you can't blame me, I wanted to gain his trust.

"I don't know Elena..." He shrugs. "Come on let's have lunch".

"No... I'm not hungry...I think I should go now," I say and turn around to leave but he blocks my way and holds my hand to pull me forward.

"Let me go Damon" I sigh.

 _"Let me go Damon!" Elena glares at the person standing before her with so much hatred that if looks could kill, Damon would've been 6 feet under the ground._

 _"Elena you need to understand… I didn't do it on purpose" he says and it annoys Elena even more._

 _"So you just stood me up...I waited for you for 2 fucking hours Damon Salvatore. Everyone was staring at me, looking at me with pity at being stood up. It was pathetic," she shakes her head angrily and Damon looks down contritely._

 _"I'm sorry Elena," he apologies so sincerely, looking so sorry that Elena feels a little bad for him. It wasn't his fault that his dad had asked Stefan and him to go along with him to Richmond to visit a family dinner. His dad was in FBI. He explained to her that his phone had died and Stefan's phone had no signal, hence he couldn't contact her to inform her that he would be late for their very first date._

 _"I don't know Damon... I just...I'd had such high expectations and I…" her words are cut off as Damon's lips meet with hers in a hungry yet passionate kiss. The kiss takes her by surprise and she can't help the moan that escapes as she opens her mouth to welcome his talented tongue. Her anger soon subsides and the walls crumble down as she hates fighting with him._

 _At once his body becomes more demanding, and he presses her to the wall as he moves towards hers until they are flush. His passionate moans echoes hers as his hands move all over her body trying to pull her closer. One hand is in her hair and the other one on the small of her back as he pulls her even closer and grinds himself against her. She can feel his arousal through his denim-clad jeans and it makes wetness pool between her legs. She raises her leg to bring her throbbing core in contact with his hardness in order to create more friction. They rock against each other desperately, the sounds of their passion fueling them further as they fall on the couch._

 _When they part for much needed air, she looks up to find him looking at her with naked want. The intense desire, she sees in his eyes is imprinted in her memory forever._

 _"Stefan..."_

 _"He is out with Valerie. The place is ours," he says huskily and she bites her lip, suddenly feeling shy. "Let me make up for my mistake, but only if you want this Elena," his face is serious, as his eyes look into hers with sincerity._

 _"Yes!"_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"I want this Damon!"_

 _He grins before kissing her briefly. He picks her up in his arms in bridal style and throws her onto his massive bed, as she squeals._

 _"You're not going anywhere," he whispers in her ear, making her shiver in anticipation._

"You're not going anywhere," Damon says and my brows hike up. "It's Caroline, Elena... You've got to try. Don't give up on your friendship like that."

"I'm not giving up!" I say, quite surprised that he can even say something like that. He of all people should know how much I loved my friends. "I'm just not ready to deal with this right now. I'm going to the Lockwood's' tonight, so I've got to get ready for that".

"Really? It's just 2 in afternoon," he exclaims and I look away. "Just stay...okay?" He says.

I let out a defeated sigh before nodding at him. He smiles tightly and guides me out of the room with a hand on the small of my back. My body tingles as always, his touch never fails to make my senses flare.

"Hey!" Stefan waves at me awkwardly and I cringe. They have all moved on with their lives, I am a stranger to them and they don't know what to talk to me about, I can't really blame them, I did appear out of the blue without any warning. "Have a seat."

"Yeah," I take a seat besides Damon and start looking anywhere but at them. God it's weird.

"How have you been?" Stefan asks me and I shrug.

"Fine what about you? How are you guys doing?"

"Fine…I'm a doctor and Caroline has opened her own boutique," he tells me proudly and I give him genuine smile. "What about you?"

"Ah...I... I'm still looking for a job," I say looking at my lap. "I studied literature but you see I need new ideas..." I shrug.

"Damon needs someone to help him with paper work, you can take the job there temporarily," Stefan suggests and I almost choke on my water and shakily place the glass back smiling tightly.

"No it's okay!" I look back and forth between Stefan and Damon. Damon is silent, so I guess Stefan's suggestion surprised him as well.

Caroline enters the dining hall, avoiding any eye contact with me she sits beside Stefan. The deafening silence is making everyone uncomfortable and I purposely avoid looking at anyone as I eat.

"How is Jeremy?" Damon breaks the uncomfortable silence and I swallow the lump in my throat. I don't want anyone to inquire about my family.

"He's in an art school in California" I give a strained smile as he nods.

The lunch from hell finally comes to an end after what seems like eternity. I couldn't believe how much distance had grown between me and my friends. It made me sad and heartbroken to think of what my life had done to me!

"See you at the party tonight!" Damon says as he drops me to the parking lot, where my car had been parked.

"You are coming?"

"Yeah...Rose love parties!" he shrugs and I control the urge to roll my eyes.

So just because the bimbo wants to attend the stupid party, Damon was willing to come. Well that worked out just fine for me I thought.

"Is everything okay between you guys …I mean after... You know..."

"Yeah we're fine!" he says. "Goodbye Elena".

"Goodbye Damon" I say as I walk away.

Guys response is not much on this story so if you've complaints or you're not interested just tell me. I also don't want to waste my time writing something which is not good. So do tell me if you want to read this story or not. I'm serious.. I'll stop writing if you're not interested in storyline.


	5. Alert

Hey everyone...

Just want to inform you all that my exams are over, so I'm writing the next chapter of the story but before I do that, I wanted to know are you guys still with me . I mean should I continue? Are you guys still interested?


	6. Announcement

Hey.

Hello everyone... I know what you guys must be thinking.. I'm so sorry . I've my personal reasons.. I'm not posting my stories on this account .. Follow me with username eleaner12.. I've started a new story .. Something happened in past few months which is why i won't continue my previous stories yet but I'll complete them if i'll be strong enough.. I've had to face alot so I would only ask for you to understand and respect my privacy.. So if you want to read my next Delena story follow my account. The new story is called 'unexpected groom'. If I could i'll post my previous stories too on that account.. Let's see.. So here's the summary

Damon Salvatore has a sister named April Salvatore who is madly in love with the guy named Stefan Whitmore. Damon being a business tycoon promised his sister that he'll bring Stefan to her. After some research he get to know that Stefan is in love with someone. He assumes that the girl is Elena and forced her to marry him, not knowing Stefan is in love with Caroline Forbes.

Follow me Eleaner12

u/10300056/,


End file.
